No Mountain High Enough/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Lucia: Hello, welcome to Bryant Conveniences, how can I- Lucia: ? Sis? What are you doing here? Isabel: We- We need to speak with mom. Its urgent. Palomo: Hang on, I'll get her! Mom, the police need to see you! Yara: Isabel? You never come to see me anymore, why are you here? Isabel: Its not for a social call, its business I'm afraid. Yara: You have more questions? Daisy: We have an arrest warrant, we know you were the one who killed Drake Buckley Mrs. Bryant! Palomo: What? Lucia: Its bad enough Dad was a killer, but mom too? Yara: Oh I see, just because my husband was a killer, I am too huh? Nice try, I don't even know the man that well. Isabel: Mom, don't make this any harder than it needs to be, we have evidence. There was the sweat you left on the rope you tied up Drake with. The one you left cold medication on. Yara: Plenty of people get colds up here, it gets pretty cold if you haven't already figured. Daisy: What about the martial arts gloves you fabricated into your Yeti disguise? Yara: I'm a bit old to go around dressing up as a Yeti, if such a thing were even real. Isabel: Cut the crap Mom! We know it was you! We have your frostbitten skin in the mask you wore, and your polish for your winter coat on Drake's press badge! Isabel: Just admit it! You're behind all this drug smuggling, we know it!!! Yara: Hmph, and here I was hoping you'd remain a stupid daughter. Yara: Alright, I admit it, all of it. I'm behind all the drugs, and I killed that helpless little man! Daisy: How the heck were you able to move the drugs all over? Yara: You think we're so successful because of the kindess of people? Ha! Those people were all affiliates! Yara: I simply hid the drugs inside the packages delivered to them, thanks to my children of course! Lucia: What? We were... smuggling drugs? Palomo: You'd use us like this? Yara: Of course, it was all for a better life for everyone! If only you never left Isabel, I needed you here for shipments! Isabel: So that's why you were emotionally abusing us? So we could move your damn drugs, is that all we're worth to you? Isabel: What about the Yeti disguise and Luke? Yara: I was able to keep it a secret from all the others, including my worthless husband. Only two people knew, me and the Conductor. Daisy: The Conductor? Yara: The one behind the black market, but I'm sure they'll deal with you soon enough. Yara: When I saw that officer of your's come up the mountain, I knew I had to hold him. I was gonna do away with him, but I figured I'd just let him stew for a bit first. Yara: But that newsman, he was too risky. I couldn't let him get anything, so for the first time, I knew a simple attack wouldn't do. Isabel: So you killed him? Yara: Like he was nothing but trash, no one interferes with our operation, nobody!! Isabel: I can't believe this, I loved you! You were everything to me growing up! What happened to you? Yara: Nothing mi hija, I'm still the same old mother you love. Isabel: No you're not! You're nothing like her, you're... you're worse than Umberto! Daisy: I had a feeling there was something off about you, but this? I'm glad you're not my mother! Isabel: Consider this our last family chat mother, you're under arrest! Judge Blackwell: And here I thought your husband was evil, but you my dear made him look like a saint in comparison. Judge Blackwell: Several counts of assault, the murder of Drake Buckley, your leadership within the black market... Judge Blackwell: And dare I even bring up the mistreatment of your very children! Yara: I didn't mistreat them! I did this for them, they deserve a better life, we all did! Judge Blackwell: Yet you manipulated them into staying! What, your retirement fund wasn't big enough? Yara: The only way they would succeed is if they would stay with me, but your laws would brand me a criminal so this was the only way. Isabel: I hate you! You nearly ruined our lives, you're horrible! Yara: I did this all for you Isabel! You should've stayed with me, with us! Judge Blackwell: Detective Bryant calm down. Mrs. Bryant, what you did is reprehensible beyond our wildest imaginations, but I am willing to be lenient if you'll disclose the identity of this Conductor. Yara: And ruin the lives of the many thankful souls? Not a chance, I simply gave the people hope, and here you are condemning me for it! Judge Blackwell: You didn't give them hope, you gave them drugs! Those were made illegal a long time ago, and you know very well why! Judge Blackwell: What you're doing now is manipulating the system into working in your favor, but the system favors only the truth, not lies. Especially those of a heartless charlatan like yourself! Judge Blackwell: One shouldn't disguise hope as something to be illegally gained, especially when the means to get there only cause more and more pain. Judge Blackwell: And it is for that reason, for the many crimes you've committed Yara Bryant that I'm happy to place you in prison for the rest of your life, in solitary confinement! Yara: I'm the one who's been giving hope to these people, like how the Conductor saved me! All you'll be doing is making this city worse! Judge Blackwell: As if you and the rest of the market haven't already! Bailiff get her out of my courtroom, now! All rise! Yara: Go ahead and laugh at my defeat . But if you think this is the end of me, you're dead wrong. My business will continue to thrive without me, you'll never win! Isabel: , thank you. I'm glad to put this chapter of my life behind me. Isabel: I would've never thought my own mother was a drug smuggler, and a murderer. Daisy: Not to mention a Yeti in disguise who had direct contact with the leader of the black market. Daisy: If you need to take some time off Isabel, we understand. Isabel: Maybe later, but with my mom in prison there's some loose ends that need to be tied up first. Daisy: Right, we still need to put an end to the black market's operation. Hopefully we can put an end to the flow of drugs in High-Top once and for all! Expedition Impossible (8/8) Category:Dialogues